A Dark Night
by Leena LeBeau
Summary: Area 51 is back Rogue is captured and expiramented on when she finally gains freedom is it permanent? rated for language RomyRePosted
1. Experiments

\\Yeah I know finish your other stories first but they are finished I just have to type them and that gets boring so for once I'm going to try the whole type while your writing thing but don't worry they will get finished it will just take some time so give me a break and enjoy.\\

Well Hello everyone, I am alive, not mangled on the side of the road, contrary to my mother's belief. I decided to repost this and fix the grammar. The dialog is in the colloquial (conversational) style, like Steinbeck. The grammar is probably not going to be perfect but I tried. Enjoy again I guess.

Disclaimer: If I owned X-men do you think I would be typing away on some knockoff laptop? Lol.

**A Dark Night**

**Chapter 1**

Experiments 

Rogue ran through the halls screaming for her life as soldiers chased her. She ran and ran, but it wasn't enough, she was not fast enough, the goop enveloped her and blackness shrouded her vision.

Rogue woke up to an all to familiar ceiling.

"Good morning"

She ignored the figure and he stepped forward.

"I said good morning"

An electric shock went through her body she shivered in pain.

"Mornin"

"I see you recognize me good, now you know the procedure I will be back in one hour then the fun starts"

The man walked out of the cell, leaving Rogue alone with the leering guards. She knew what was coming next; the collar hummed to life around her neck.

"You know what to do mutie"(guard 1)

"Thas tha only way you gentle man can git ya kicks?"

"Shut up"

He smacked her across the face.

"Now lets play"

Beast covered his ears as her scream assaulted his ears. He banged against the bars.

"Leave her alone!"

Beast demanded snarling at the unseen predators. The guard in front of his cell turned around and sneered at him.

"Shut it mutie! They're lucky I get stuck with the fur ball"

Beast wearily walked back to his cot, he put his head in his hands trying to deafen out the screams. How could he let this happen?

FLASHBACK

Magneto stumbled into the mansion. Beast rushed over to him.

"What's wrong man?"

"Soldiers invaded acolytes captured"

Magneto faltered and crashed to the floor unconscious. Beast rushed him down to the med bay. After he was stable Beast went to talk to the professor.

"Charles?"

Beast asked knocking on the door to the professor's private study.

"Come in Hank"

Charles said through the door his voice reverberating eerily.

"Charles I don't think the school is safe anymore"

Beast said settling himself in one of the overstuffed armchairs.

"I know"

Charles said pressing his fingers into his temples.

"What do you propose?"

Beast asked cautiously.

" I sent most of the students home via the x-jet leaving only a few in our care"

Charles stated wheeling himself out from behind his desk.

"Who remains?"

Beast asked his eyes following the crippled mentor.

"Kitty, Rogue, Scott, Logan, and Magnus"

Charles said looking into the fire.

"Shall we keep them on a normal schedule?"

Beast asked angling his body towards Charles.

"Yes no need to alarm them"

Charles said nodding his head.

"You're right"

Beast said nodding his head.

"Why don't you try to get more information out of Magnus?"

Charles suggested, Beast nodded his head and walked out of the room, heading towards the MED bay.

"Magnus?"

"Hank"

"Magnus I"

"Silence"

"What?"

"They're here"

There was fear in his eyes. Beast heard screaming, the doors burst open. There stood 17 or so soldiers. Magneto was covered in solidifying goop Beast started to run but when he hit the ground he was encased in solid goop.

END FLASHBACK

The screaming ended, they were finally going to leave her alone. He smiled but that smile quickly faded as he saw her being led down the hall leaving a trail of blood.

The Pain was deafening Rogue could barely stand it. They had beaten her while they violated her. She knew she had a couple broken ribs and was bleeding pretty bad, but she kept her head high she would not show weakness. They walked her by all the cells she saw beast looking at her with concern. Then she saw them those beautiful black eyes, she locked gazes. What were they? She stopped and gazed into the eyes they gazed right back. She was knocked to the ground by a club. She tried to get up but they just kicked her in the stomach she fell coughing up blood.

"Dats no way t' treat a lady"

The guards looked into the cell. A figure came into the light; he was tall lean with messy brown hair and those eyes. Rogue tried to get up again but they kicked her she felt something pop she fell and stayed there not wanting to be hurt anymore.

"Who do you think you are mutie?"

"Din y' mama ever teach y' not t' hit a girl"

"Yeah a normal one not some mutie freak, now mind yo own business"

An electric shock went through the man as he fell to the ground. They picked Rogue up and dragged her the rest of the way.

"I told you to rough her up a bit not kill her"

"She's still breathin"

"It will just have to do"

Rogue was propped up on a table eagle style. Another girl was brought in; they shackled her to the table next to Rogue's. Rogue started to struggle only to be hit across the face.

"It hurts less when you cooperate"

"Who are yah?"

"Carol Danvers"

"How long have ya'll been here"

"6 years"

"Years!"

"Yeah I guess they finally are going to kill me bout time yeah you here that Trask I'm glad to die it beats bein locked in this hell hole"

"Oh miss Danvers always spirited aren't you, though were not going to kill you just merely conduct an experiment"

The tables started to move closer together. Carol was glaring holes through Trask. The hum from Rogues collar went off. No, their skin touched she screamed in pure agony. He body started to shake as the psyche flowed into her, the memories the power it was all too much. Then it was over she looked to her side carol wasn't breathing. Oh god she killed her, she killed an innocent person.

"So Rogue how does it feel to be a murderous?"

oo0oo

A/N: wow I forget how bad my writing was, I'm sorry all of you that had to endure this. I didn't want to go through and rewrite the entire story even though I started to. I fixed the errors that Microsoft caught. Alright happy reading.


	2. Guilt Trip

**Disclaimer: yeah big font okay don't own them**

**Chapter 2**

**Guilt Trip**

She killed her! SHE killed that girl! She wanted to run and hide but there was nowhere to go she stared at the ceiling.

"Y' girl"

Rogue lifted her head up a figure stood in another cell in front of hers. She stood up and walked to the bars. It was him the demon eyed boy she gasped.

"Sorry d' eyes, dey natural"

"What's there ta bah sorrah bout? Thay ah beautiful"

Rogue blushed

Ah cant believe ah said that

"What's y' name"

The boy asked smiling at her.

"Rogue"

Rogue said.

"Non y' real name"

The boy prompted.

"No one knows"

She said trying to sound mysterious but failing miserably.

"Not even y'?"

Remy asked a slight lit to his voice.

"Course ah know ya moron but ah nevah told no one"

Rogue huffed.

"Y' got a nice accent y' southern?"

He asked.

"Born n' raised Mississippi, ya'll?"

"N' Orleans French quarter"

He drawled.

"Ah love tha scenery there its beautiful"

Rogue said smiling, a happy picture in her thoughts.

"Oui"

He said wistfully.

"So did how ya'll get captured?"

Rogue inquired.

"Um"

Remy contemplated whether or not she knew if he was with Magneto.

"Well?"

She asked a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"don member got hit on d' head"

Remy offered shrugging his shoulders.

"Whas ya name?"

Rogue asked.

"Remy, Remy LeBeau"

Remy said with a distinct French flourish.

"Nice ta meet ya"

Rogue said smiling at him.

"Same here"

She heard drunken laughter coming her way.

"Damn! Gotta go"

Rogue receded back to the cot maybe if she pretended she was asleep they would go away, no such luck. They came into her cell one tall one short the tall one kicked her.

"Get up mutie"

Rogue sat up slowly as if the labor was almost to much.

"Can ah help ya?"

She drawled looking up at the guards her eyes hard.

"Actually bitch you can."

The tall guard said leering at her as he unzipped his pants languorously.

"I have a huge hard on and it needs curin"

He leered at her smiling brighter as a small hint of fear crept into Rogue's eyes.

"than go home ta ya wife o git ya self a whore!"

Rogue said her body tensing as the adrenaline was released.

"you see you are one"

The short cop said laughing as he grabbed held of her hands. Rogue began to struggle profusely as the guards held her down. The tall guard stood up and backhanded her stilling her protestations. The guards started to beat her again and again. Remy watched helplessly as they violated her little by little but she kept her head straight and took the beating he saw her wince in pain even he heard the pop.

Remy woke up to another beautiful day in the gray hellhole. He heard sobbing, thinking it was some new kid he rolled over. But there was something nagging at him so he got up and went to the bars.

"Quit cryin kid"

Rogue heard Remy; she shut up and stifled a cry when she moved her arm. She saw his figure recede, she cried into her pillow. The footsteps rang in her ear, the sound of the club hitting her flesh still fresh in her mind. She heard footsteps approaching. She covered her self with the blanket.

Please go awah

The blanket was roughly thrown off her and she was dragged out of bed. She cried out when they moved her arm, one of them picked her up by that arm she heard something snap she saw a bone trying to get through the skin.

"Get up mutie"

Her feet touched the ground she held her arm they started to march her down to the lab. By then all the people were up and watching her, she locked gazes with Remy his beautiful eyes staring into her soul. She looked away he could not see her like this. She continued walking until she was in the lab. A boy was already strapped to a table. He struggled she knew what was coming she tried to stop. A club came down on her other arm she heard a crack and a pop. She fell to the ground her arms limp at her side. They dragged her to the table strapping her down. The collar was turned off she braced herself for the pain. The tables started to move closer and closer. She let out an agonizing scream that struck fear in the hearts of everyone. She heard her skin ripping as wings sprouted on her back, she screamed in pain as her nails grew then everything went black.

Remy watched as they dragged the beaten Rogue by, they threw her roughly into her cell.

"Chere?"

There was no answer, Remy started to worry, what had they done. He picked the lock on his cell and walked over to hers he peered in she was on the ground shaking. He picked the lock and went in.

"Chere"

She quickly sunk back

"Oh chere"

"Go away" she hissed

"Whas wrong"

"They turned mah inta a freak"

"Can't be dat bad"

She stuck her hand into the light. It was dark more like a claw than a hand.

"Chere dats still nothing t' hide"

She stepped in to the light he gasped.

A/N: Well here is another chapter reposted. Sometimes I wonder why people read my stories. I can't even read it anymore. Thanks for reading enjoy.

/A/N yeah yeah but hey this is actually one chapter but hey I wanted to have one good cliff hanger so any way tune in next time for the transformation.

Review please

REVIEWS

Neva: hey babe thanks for reviewing and yes the holes are figurative

rogue star: here's your update

ishandahalf: here it is another cliffhanger from your truly

t(): actually there black with red irises and in under lock and key there all black and this is an evo story so goin with black eyes

AngieX: hey girl here it is straight from me okay I know that line sucks but im out of sugar here

Got ta get 5 reviews for I continue love you all/

Rogue LeBeau


	3. Guilt Trip part 2

**Disclaimer: still don't own them sigh**

**Chapter 2 part 2**

**Guilt Trip**

Re call of last episode chapter whatever

"Chere dats still notin t' hide over"

She stepped into the light, he gasped

She was taller; her shirt was in shreds barely hanging from her muscular form. Her skin had turned a rich tan, her hair had grown down to her back, and her teeth were sharp like a vampire. Ears sprouted from her head like a wolf, her other ears had disappeared. Her hands were claw like, while her feet resembled talons. Mounted on her back was a pair of blood red wings.

"Oh Chere"

She sunk back into the corner

"Go awah"

Rogue said turning away from him.

"Chere"

He walked over to her sitting behind her.

"Der be notin wrong wit d' way y' look"

"Ya'll jus sayin that"

Rogue said scooting away from him.

"Non it makes y' even more mysterious"

Remy said waggling his eyebrows.

"Not what ah was aiman fah"

Rogue said dejected.

"Den what y' aimen fo?'"

Remy inquired leaning in for the answer.

"Ya'll really think ahm gonna tell ya?"

Rogue asked laughing sarcastically.

"Why not?"

Remy asked innocently.

"Cause ya'll tha enemah ah shouldn evan be talking ta ya"

Rogue said looking into his eyes.

"Chere no one care we all got a common enemy now"

Remy said shrugging his shoulders.

"Don call mah chere ahm no dear! Jus a demon"

Rogue shouted turning away from him again.

"Sometimes demons are angels in disguise"

He said as he lifted her chin up to wipe her tears away, he looked into her eyes they were a stunning ruby red. She stared right back into his eyes getting lost in the emotion that swirled around them. Remy leaned in a little closer.

"Ya'll mus bah a fallan angel"

"Sometin like dat"

He closed the space between them locking lips with her. Rogue melted to his touch. A pain suddenly shot through her head, she collapsed breaking the kiss.

"Chere?"

Concern was evident in his voice

"The voices make them stop the voices"

She passed out; he picked her up and laid her on the bed. He looked around and snuck back into his cell. It was pointless to try and escape, there were to many guards he would have to free everyone and that would take to long. He lay down on his cot consumed by thoughts of his chere, yeah his chere.

oOo

A/N: The French is probably wrong but I don't want to get up and check it so if you know what it is supposed to be correct it in your head or read over it, and if you don't well then you're good to go!hand motion


	4. Voices

**Disclaimer: yeah I own them wait that was a dream never mind I'm still poor and own nothing**

**Chapter 3**

**Voices**

Rogue sat in the black void of space, she didn't how it was possible but she was still alive. She looked down at her self, she was normal she was her again. It wasn't possible this had to be a dream she was still a freak.

"So I'm a freak?"

She looked up to be face to face with the boy that was on the table.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh"

She raced to stand up

"Don't be scared mi chica it's just us"

The boy said smiling warmly at her.

"Us"

Rogue gulped looking around.

"Yeah us! Miss English challenged person"

A girl came forward.

"Who are ya'll an' whah are ya'll in mah dream?"

Rogue demanded eyeing the two people.

"Well I'm Carol and that's Pablo"

Carol said smiling at her.

"How we are in your dream, well it seems to be el only way to contact tú"

Pablo said his English slipping a bit.

"Whah are ya'll in mah head? Ya'll are not telepaths are ya?"

Rogue asked backing slightly away from them for all the good it would do her.

"No, you absorbed us miss memory"

Carol said sarcastically putting her hand on her hip. Rogue held her head trying to remember but everything was a jumble.

"Ahm sorry"

"Sorry gawd gal ya got me out o da hell hole sides planning on killin my self anyways"

Carol said flipping her platinum hair over her shoulder.

"Si, I was sick of el torture as well"

Pablo said nodding his head a slight frown on his face.

"So ya'll not mad?"

Rogue asked tentatively.

"Naw"

Carol said waving her hand as if brushing away the suggestion.

"Ya'll not lakh tha othah people ah absorb"

Rogue said smiling at them.

"Cause we're full phy some things or that's what brainiac blue boy said"

Carol said shrugging.

"Ya'll can talk ta tha othah psyches?"

Rogue asked her eye wide.

"So that's what ya call em? Hell yeah and they never shut up especially the scrawny brunette"

Carol said scratching her ear.

"Yeah thas kitty, but if ya'll not mad whah did ya make mah pass out?"

Rogue asked laughing.

"Only way to get tu attencion (your attention), lo siento (I'm sorry)"

Pablo said smiling shyly at her.

"Did ya have ta do it then?"

Rogue demanded her hands on her hips.

"Totally! You were doin it all wrong!"

The memory of Rogue kissing Remy appeared on a big screen TV.

"See you have to tilt ya head a little"

"Perdonme (excuse me)"

Pablo said blushing profusely.

"Hush! The girl can't kiss, now ya just lean in a little and it's all the more enjoyable"

"Okah"

"Señoritas por favor! I'm a guy this is embarrassing"

Pablo shouted.

"Good you can help what else is she doing wrong?"

Carol asked turning her head sideways.

"Well… no your not gonna drag me into this dating game"

Pablo said shaking his head.

"To late you're the host"

Pablo stuck his tongue out at Carol.

"Thas is bettah than TV"

Rogue said laughing

"No this is"

Pablo called up a memory of Rogue naked getting into the shower, she blushed and willed the memory away it instantly vanished.

"Perv"

He grinned

"Hey rogue girl can ya come up with anything more boring than this I mean come on space oooh not that interesting"

Carol said motioning around them.

"We could always play the kissing game"

Rogue suggested.

"Sounds good"

Rogue was getting the hang of this whole picturing thing, she remembered how Remy looked then he appeared in all his hunky glory.

"Now approach him slowly swaying your hips yeah like that"

Rogue walked up to Remy swaying her hips.

"Now flip your hair"

Carol instructed.

"What?"

Rogue asked looking at her.

"Flip your god damned hair!"

Rogue did, in an instant Remy was at her side, arms around her waist capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Good now tilt your head and close your eyes perfect"

Rogue and Remy stood there intertwined the perfect couple. Just as it got interesting

Pablo ripped Rogue away from Remy

"Enough!"

Pablo huffed.

"Oooooh Pablo do ah detect a hint o jealousy?"

Rogue asked laughing

"No I'm just sick of all this girl shit"

Pablo said looking away.

"Right"

Carol said nodding her head a huge grin on her face.

"Ooooooh Pablo's got a crush on Rogue"

"I do not shut up Carol"

He chassed Carol around the dream thing. Rogue fell to the ground laughing. Once everyone settled down they sat down to a Chinese diner where everything tasted like chocolate. Rogue was dressed in a black silk kimono while Carol was in a red one with beautiful flower patterns on it. Pablo was in a black kimono with a dragon on the back.

"Mmmmmm Rogue gal ya sure can cook"

Carol said stuffing her mouth.

"Thanks sugah hey Pablo"

"Si?"

"How do ya look normal?"

Rogue asked smiling at him.

"Está simple"(its simple)

"Will you show me?"

"Claro que sí!" (sure)

"Great"

The table and food disappeared.

"Hey I was still eating miss anorexic"

Carol said looking around for traces of food.

"Carol ya'll a psyche ya don't eat"

"Says who?"

Carol slumped in her chair

"Shut up now Pablo how do ya do it"

"Concentrate on el parte de tu cuerpo que quieres retractarse y es agrado, pero tú necesitas mucho concentración"

"English moron"

Carol said laughing.

"Lo siento"

"Still ENGLISH!"

Both girls shouted.

"Okay okay concentrate on the part of your body you want to retract a it will but you need al lot of concentration"

"Ah can do it!"

"If you loose concentration, say in Remy's arms"

Rogue blushed

"Ah'll bah ta busah litsnin ta Carol"

Rogue said making Carol grin.

"Yeah girl"

They both looked at her like she was insane

"What are ya on?"

Rogue asked her.

"Absolutely nothing"

Carol said jumping around in her happy dance.

"That's scary"

Pablo said.

"Tell mah about it"

Rogue suddenly doubled over in pain Pablo and Carol rushed to her side.

"Rogue what's wrong, what's wrong?"

Pablo asked touching her back.

"Ah don know! Ah think some one is kickin mah"

"Then wake up so ya can kick their ass girl"

Carol demanded before Rogue passed out and shot up in bed.

"Bout time you damn mutie, look at you"

He grabbed one of her wings

"Complete freak"

Rogue growled

"So you want to get rough?"

The guard took out a tazer and zapped her. She didn't even flinch.

"Tha freak does not lakh ta bah waken up so rudelah"

She felt a sharp pain in her neck; she reached her hand back and pulled out a dart. She gave one last look of defiance then passed out on the ground.

Remy watched as they dragged her away again he banged on the bars only to be knocked down be an electric current. He saw John being led out of his cell; Remy trudged back to his bunk and sat down. He put his head in his head and waited for the screams to start like they always did.

A/N: well I have some bad news. I wrote this story about five years ago on paper. And the paper has disappeared and I have no idea where I was going with this story so I've decided to just delete it unless someone wants to pick it up? You can e-mail and I can tell you what I kind of remember which isn't much. Oh well abientot.


End file.
